Conventional paperboard cartons are known. Such cartons often include a bag or other vessel held within the interior of the paperboard carton to accommodate the carton contents. The bag may be used to store foodstuffs or other dispensable products. Conventional paperboard cartons, however, may be difficult to open and/or close, and may not close reliably. Insufficiently closed bags may allow the carton contents to escape the carton or may expose the contents to insects or other environmental factors. Conventional paperboard cartons also occupy a volume that is determined by the amount of product held within the carton upon initial sale. When a portion of the product held within the carton is consumed, the carton continues to occupy a relatively large storage space, which may be limited, to store a reduced amount of product.